I will Always Love You
by Kathryn2
Summary: Janeway's health begins to fail, she wants to give a child to Chakotay. But it can be difficult.


I Will Always Love You  
  
By: Kate  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Rated: PG  
  
kachinamekenzi_79@yahoo.com  
  
Date: 3-14-00-5-21-00  
  
Summery: Janeway's health begins to fail, she wants to give a child to Chakotay. But it can be difficult.  
  
  
  
Janeway wakes to a sharp pain in her side. Placing a hand on its sorness. She glances over atthe cronological chart on a nearby stand, squinting while trying to read it. Once it was in focus she saw the day. She should have known when she awoke to pain. If she would only have a child, everything would be back to normal. But how could she ask Chakotay for something like that. She galnced over to her sleeping husband, she could not sacrifice his dream of returning to Trebus, a child would complicate things. She signed and went to the replicator to create the tea her mother gave her when she was a child. She knew this would make her feel much better. She dreank it slowly then returned to her bed.  
  
Hours later in sickbay she awaits the return of Doc while he waits for her test results within seconds he returns with her tests.  
  
"You still have cysts all over your right tube and ovary and you adhesions have come back. Now I've told you before if this happen again you would need surgery. They've returned. You know what you must do."  
  
Janeway nods. She understands what the doctor has told her and she realy doesn't want that. Janeway sighs.  
  
"Doctor, I really don't want the hysterectomy Chakotay and I are desperate to have a baby. If I do that we never will be able to have a baby? Will I?"  
  
"How long have you been trying to get pregnant?"  
  
"We haven't been trying, we wanted to wit until we both were ready."  
  
"How long did you expect to wait, you know you aren't getting any younger."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"I can try and remove the cysts as well as the adhesions but that takes much recovery you would be bedridden for weeks."  
  
"I can't afford that I have a ship to run, isn't there any easier way?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, but if I remove the cysts and adhesions you and Commander Chakotay must get pregnant or you you wil have to have a hysterectomy."  
  
"When can you do the procedure?"  
  
"A week after your last cycle. Which would be in exactly two weeks."  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Yes, the sooner, the better."  
  
"Thank you doctor, I will go and speak to Chakotay."  
  
Doc nods Janeway hops down off of the bio-bed and exits sickbay. As Janeway hears the door hiss behind. She sighs.  
  
"This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life."  
  
Later that evening Chakotay and Janeway are eating dinner.  
  
"Chakotay, I went to the doctor today, the cysts are back. as well as the adhesions."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems again."  
  
"It's a woman thing, you don't need to know everything that we go through."  
  
"But I should have known, you have been acting strange."  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's alright, what did the doctor say?"  
  
"I need to have surgery again."  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Yes, again."  
  
"Now how many times was this?"  
  
"Three, not counting the newests ones."  
  
"When exacly will this surgery take place?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"That's not very far away."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"So how long until you will be back on your feet?"  
  
"The Doctor said awhile."  
  
"How long is awhile?"  
  
"Three weeks, or less."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But when that is done, I need to get pregnant right away."  
  
"But that takes time."  
  
"I know, but that and harvesting my eggs of ice are our only options."  
  
"We'll have to work on those decisions for when the times comes."  
  
Two weeks have gone by. Janeway is back ito her normal routine. Several trips to sickbay for pre-operational tests. Today is the day that the surgery will take place.  
  
"Chakotay, are you ready?"  
  
Chakotay rolls over on his bed.  
  
"This early?"  
  
"I have to check in at 0700 hours. Pre-tests are required."  
  
"But at 0700 hours?"  
  
"It has to be this early."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready in 30 seconds!"  
  
Chakotay stumbles out of bed, takes the quickest sonic hower Janeway has ever seen and soo he's ready.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Sickbay doors hiss open, Doc is sitting near a bio-bed.  
  
"Better late than never, right Captain Janeway?"  
  
"Sorry Docor, Chakotay was a little slow."  
  
Doc nods.  
  
"Why don't you change into a sickbay gown, then we will start your tests."  
  
"Yes Doctor, I'll be right back."  
  
She exits on a side door leaving the Doctor and Chakotay alone.  
  
"Doctor, how long will it take to do this surgery?"  
  
"Depending on how much damage has occured it would be as little as one hour and as much as several hours."  
  
"I'm not really sure how I am goig to command the ship, and be hear at the same time."  
  
"Ask Tuvok he can command the ship. You can stay here."  
  
"But we aren't allowed to stay in here while you are operating."  
  
"Yes, but if something was to go wrong I need you both to make decisions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Janeway enters main sickbay again she is dressed.  
  
"Well Captain, we are ready."  
  
Janeway nods.  
  
"We better before I loose my nerve."  
  
Janeway is assisted onto the bio-bed by Chakotay. She lays down.  
  
"Will you be here? When I wake up?  
  
Chakotay nods as the Doctor gives her a hypo and slowly her eys close.  
  
Four hours have gone by. The Doctor awakens a groggy Janeway she slowly wakes up.  
  
"(Weakly) Doctor, am I alright?"  
  
"We've taken care of your adhesions but we need to have you make a decision."  
  
"Decision? What kind?"  
  
"Your cysts on your right tubve and ovary are serious, if we remove just the cysts you could hemmorhage to a point where you will not live."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"I can remove some of your eggs and freeze them later I can replace them inside on something called invetro-fertilization."  
  
"I can have a baby that way?"  
  
"Oh yes even multiples."  
  
"Then I agree what about you Chakotay?"  
  
"Do you mean we can wait until we are ready to have a child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than I also agree."  
  
All nod and Janeway is back to sleep again.  
  
Another two hours, Janeway is in a regular bio-bed now. She stirs ever so slightly and slowly opens her eyes. Chakotay sees this and calls to the Doctor. The Doctor walks to her, and scans.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little light-headed, some pressure on my abdomen."  
  
"That's to be expected, you will be a little sore for about a week."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"It's a good thing you ar stubborn because if you weren't you would be in a little worse condition."  
  
Janeway laughs but winces slightly.  
  
"I get it form my father."  
  
"We were able to slavage 50 of your eggs they are on ice."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Hey, it's my job."  
  
All smile and Janeway closes her eyes again.  
  
Janeway opens her eyes again.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Is everything okay inside?"  
  
"Oh yes, better than okay excellant."  
  
"That's nice to hear."  
  
"Can I have a baby the traditional way?"  
  
"Yes. But it will be longer."  
  
"What do you mean longer?"  
  
"Well the Captain only has one ovary and one tube."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She won't get her cycle every month?"  
  
"Well that's a mixed blessing."  
  
Janeway laughs.  
  
"Rest now Kathryn, and remember, I will always love you."  
  
Chakotay says as his wife's eyes fall shut.  
  
The End 


End file.
